Life as an assassin
by larissamovies24
Summary: Ezio, his daughter and nephew travel together to Roma to only see a city destructed city
1. Padre

Chapter one Padre

* * *

><p>After traveling two days she arrived at the little town. She walked trough the gates and saw a mercenary stand there. ''Are you Rosa Aquila Auditore?'' She gave a nod. ''si.'' He nodded. ''Please follow.'' She obeyed and followed him trough the city, it was a little community, tough it was not Firenze, it was beautiful. They walked to the villa. ''Go inside to you're right, he will be there.'' She smiled. ''Grazie messere.'' She walked inside the villa, the interior was so white, yet so artistic. She went to her right and saw two people, two mans look at a wall. ''Si?...Rosa...'' The two went to each other. It was a moment full of happiness, she never had saw her father and he never his daughter. ''Padre...'' They hugged and kissed. ''You're beautiful bambino, how old are you now?'' He asked curious. The two wrote one to each other, when Ezio was informed by her death he send a letter to Rosa as request to live at him in Monterigionni, she wanted to come, to see her father the first time. ''eleven, this town and the villa, its beautiful.''Ezio smiled. Tough he owned her an apology, she was raised without a mother, he needed to apologize. ''I'am sorry, sorry that i never saw you grow up...I hope you can forgive me.'' She smiled. ''Its alright, you were busy and did not wanted me and madre in danger, so she did not wanted you in danger, that's why she did not told you. Its already fine, it was already fine since you invited me here. I understand why'' He smiled. ''Bene, come i will show you you're room, i also have a gift.'' She smiled and they went upstairs. She followed Ezio into her room, she was amazed by how every room in this house differs from each other, and the main hall also has a special theme.''It is beautiful padre..'' He smiled and then opened the wardrobe. She immediately saw it, there hung a white with red accents dress. ''Is that...Is that for me?'' She was amazed, such luxury she didn't had when she was with her mother. ''Si, put it on, I will wait outside.'' So he left and stood outside next to the door. She putted the dress on, it fitted her thin body. Also a necklace was on the wire coat, she putted it on, it had an insignia on it, she knew it, her mother told story's about the assassins and Templars. She went outside, her father smiled at her. He found her beautiful, more beautiful then anyone he had seen in his entire life. ''Come, I will introduce you to Claudia, you're aunt.'' She nodded with a bid smile. The two went down into Mario's office, where Claudia stood talking to Mario. ''He never told me h-'' She stopped when they stepped inside. Claudia and Rosa shook hands. ''Rosa.'' She said smiling, Claudia smiled back.''Claudia.'Ezio, can I talk to you, just one second?'' He nodded and the two went outside. '''What do you need sorellina?'' He asked looking inside, he could see Mario and Rosa talk about the codex pages. ''Why did you never told me you had a bambina?'' She asked with a little anger in her voice. She was angry of her own brother never telling he had a daughter, she taught that you would tell each other those things, especially if you were family. ''Mi dispiace sorellina, I should have told you, I did not cause she and I were not together anymore and I did not even knew she was with a child!'' He apologized, tough he actually popped up an lie, he knew he had a daughter, he knew it when she was four, only never told anyone, except his uncle, when the letter arrived about her death he had to. ''va bene, va bene, capisco, but never hold such things back anymore va bene?'' He nodded.''Prometto.'' He went back inside, Claudia on the other hand went to her office. Time passed very quick in Mario's office, when it was late Ezio send her to bed. Ezio was happy, he only had to finish of Rodrigo then it would all be over, he could enjoy his daughter and live at peace.<p> 


	2. Long lost Family

**A/N- Hey, so I'll update this story every Tuesday, sometimes Sunday. I will probably make some changes to the story or dialogue changes cause I don't know all the line's out of my head. Though sometimes I think a line is better then it was in game, or that it fits better to my own custom story. Hope you enjoy reading, this one is more background in place of more brotherhood story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two Long Lost Family<strong>

Ten years passed, Ezio left lesser since his daughter was at Monteriggionni, though he had to leave for Spain, with that done, he had to go to Roma, to fight Rodrigo.

They stood at the gate, Ezio,Rosa, Claudia and Mario. ''Do you really need to go?'' He nodded and went on his horse. ''I'am Sorry Rosa, I have too.'' She nodded.''Go now Ezio, kill the bastardo.''Mario said. ''And you dare don't come back!'' Ezio grinned back to Claudia. ''I promise he will be dead.'' They all nodded, then he left, on his way to Roma. Mario and Claudia went back to the villa, but Rosa went on the roofs. The one advantage she always had was with an assassins as father she didn't had to always wear dresses. She just sat down, she always liked it to be alone.

Hours passed of her just sitting there, Thieves would come around and ask her, but she just ignored them. Some Mercenary's tried to get up to her but they also couldn't. Then she saw a boy, around her age enter with a woman, likely his mother. At first she didn't care but then, they went to the villa, so she trailed them slowly. They went inside, so did she, they then went inside Claudia's office,she couldn't hear the conversation. Then after a moment she went inside slowly drawing her dagger but keeping it out of sight. ''Ah Rosa, this is Giovanni, you're nipote and Octavia, you're aunt.'' She quickly putt her dagger away and they introduced. ''If you do not mind, I need to go.'' They nodded and she left, after leaving climbing up the villa's roof.

The city, its even more beautiful then the first time she came her, she didn't even knew if she really had Firenze stood above this little town, though it was little, it was beautiful and better in its ways then Firenze. ''Hey..''She turned and saw Giovanni. ''Hey..''She simply replied, then he sat down next to her. ''How are you?'' She looked one good second at him, he also had this red ribbon in his hair like her father. ''Bene, you?'' He smiled. ''Also good, how is it..With assassin as father?'' She sighed. Nice, yet boring in a way, it was nice, you always were protected and so, but he always had to travel, go to city's. ''It is nice but also not, he is always protective, he truly loves me, but he is always away, gone to the city's, it has its positives and negatives. Hey, you are Federico's son right? How old are you?'' That reminded him, of the father he never knew and never would know. ''Twenty two, si you're right, i'am , how old are you?'' She saw she hit a hard point with asking about his father. ''Twenty one, where did you live?'' She wanted to learn more about him, really. ''Firenze, you?'' He said smiling, the smile reminded her of her father, those smiles were like each other, but there was a bit difference, maybe Ezio got his laugh from Federico, it would explain a bit. ''Also Firenze, hey, it feels like I have seen you before...'' He took a good look at her. '' We...We played together once, did we not?'' She had to think but then she it came to her. ''Si,si, you were five back then and I four, we ran around but I had to go home, you were disappointed.'' He smiled with a silent laughter. ''Si, I was disappointed, but now seeing you is great.'' She smiled shy. Giovanni smiled back, then he looked at the horizon and saw the sun slowly go down. He found it interesting discovering the two of them were actually family, he would never picked that guess, her personality he found even more interesting, the two asked each other questions but didn't really knew each other yet. ''Lets go back, we usually eat around this time.''Giovanni nodded and they went back, into the dinner room.

''Ah Rosa Giovanni, we have been waiting for you. Let's eat, shall we?'' Mario proposed, the two nodded and sat down. They both liked it, knowing they are family, but it was strange, discovering so late that you have a nephew/ niece that you never heard of and never had been mentioned before, that was a strange feeling. But the two could come along so it couldn't go bad, could it?


	3. Who are we really?

**Chapter** **three** **Who are we really?**

One day passed, Gio and Rosa would likely spent their whole day together on he roof or running around in the town, though both didn't want to really talk about their past or explain about something, they trusted each other, but not really that good.

Gio told her he was going to the cannons, he asked her to come, but she refused, she wanted to be alone. So she sat alone, Mario had left yesterday to Roma to go help Ezio leave the big city.

So she sat there, alone, but she liked it, probably cause it reminded her of the past. Her life was most of the time easy, but when she was five, they moved to Venezia, Venezia was much worse then Firenze, especially if you came from Firenze, the thieves were hanging around, but her mother moved because she had a change for work, so years passed by but when her mother was ill they moved back to Firenze. There life was worse when they moved back, they had a little amount of florins and there old home was sold, but they could still come around. Though how bad life actually was Rosa would almost always be happy, she would find happiness somewhere, but since her mother died she didn't really smiled that often anymore, but no one suspected something cause they never knew her since birth, they didn't knew the real Rosa.

When Giovanni was running on the roof on his way to the cannons it reminded him of his youth. How he would run out every guard in Firenze, but this reminded him of when his mother tried to catch him on the roof, then she told him about his father. There were also those times that he would challenge the thieves for a race, his mother would always tell him not to do it but he always did it. Those days, they were great, it would be greater if his father lived to tell the tale. A tear streamed down his eyes as he ran further. The old Giovanni was gone, he had to be an assassin.

He arrived at the cannons, but at last, he didn't want to do it anymore, why? He couldn't say to himself, but when he looked around standing on the wall and saw two horses arrive it could only mean one thing, Ezio was back.

* * *

><strong>AN So this one was more like a mid-chapter, I wanted to let people know the characters personality, who they are really, so you can get more attached and hopefully you'll enjoy reading more. Please leave a review if you like.**


	4. What truly hapend

**A/N My truly intention was to put this one together with the next chapter but then it would be too long. So this is the part where Brotherhood (sort of) began. Hope you like it :-)**

**Chapter four What truly has happen**

Giovanni ran and ran, finally he came over to Ezio. ''Giovanni..'' Giovanni gave a surprised look, he didn't knew Ezio knew him. ''Si zio...Could you train me? As an assassin?'' Ezio putted up a sort of smile. 'Si, but today not, I must rest to.'' Giovanni nodded and Ezio left, Giovanni was thinking, did he really had to become an assassin, did he wanted to? He couldn't think of any answer to any of all the questions that flooded around his mind. He just walked back to the villa, he could hear all the people whisper Ezio, that man was really wanted here. He went inside, and wanted to go to Rosa, but he heard Ezio's voice so he waited before going in. ''How are you bambino?'' She simply smiled. ''Bene, you? Is he...Is he really dead?'' He didn't gave an answer not in nodding, nothing, no facial expressions. ''I will tell it tonight. But I'm fine si.'' She nodded. ''Could you leave, I want an moment alone?'' He nodded and he left seeing Giovanni. Giovanni walked inside. ''Ciao Rosa...Come va?'' She smiled.''Bene, You?''He smiled back.''Bene, do you mind me?'' She shook her head. ''Of course not.'' He nodded and sat next to her. ''You know you're still a mystery to me? Do you?'' She smiled. ''I know, but you are also to me. So why should I tell if you won't do it first.'' Actually, he liked her mystery, she wouldn't fall like any other woman, no, she kept strong, but it would be a guess, she's the daughter of an assassin. Though she let something loose but not all, still keeping the mystery on. ''Lady's go first.'' A good move, she taught, she actually should go first, but why drop the act, she just started. ''Si, that is true, but why don't you go first, be polite, be a gentlemen?'' There she got him.

Octavia was bored, she pulled on the dress she got from Claudia, it reminded her of Federico, it was the dress she wore when he asked her hand. She went outside onto the roof. When she ran over them she almost fell, she bumped into a man and fell down, but he helped her up. ''This seems like being almost normal.'' She smiled.''Bastardo.'' Ezio smiled, it reminded him so much, the memory of his brother came back, a good one. ''Is that the only word you know?'' Now the memory came back for her as well, that night on the roof, it was the greatest night in her early life that she ever had. ''You know its night, just like back then.'' He nodded. He obviously couldn't forget that night, he really couldn't forget, if he did, he was very bad. ''Si, I know..Do you miss him?'' Stupid! Ezio said to himself, of course she misses him , the two loved each other really, not like an forced relation, no it was their choice. ''Si, every night and day, I just can't stop thinking, its like a memory, a good one mixed with a bad one that you can't forget.'' He nodded. ''I sometimes try to forget, but I just can't. I-'' He stopped her. ''Hey, its good that you do not forget him, that says he is really in you're heart and you really loved him.'' She nodded, Ezio was right but sometimes she had the feeling she should just forget him, try to move on, but maybe Ezio words were good, she reminded him Twenty one years, and that would stay so until death. ''We should get back, its getting late.'' They went back to the villa.

* * *

>There in Mario's office stood Ginerva, Giovanni, Machiavelli, Claudia, Mario and Caterina, Octavia joined them, all listen to Ezio about the fight with the pope. Then they all started talking about the vault, and Minerva. ''Tell me how it ended with Borgia, did Rodrigo beg forgiveness, excuses? Promise power in return?'' Machiavelli asked a bit smiling. ''No, non of those things'' Ezio said cold. ''Interesting, i'am surprised he remained so composed'' Machiavelli said walking around. ''I let him live...''Silence was in the room for one or two seconds.''The Spaniard lives?!''Machiavelli shouted.''Once our enemy's our dead, we can speak of gods and vaults and ancient places. You should have killed him. We are sure to suffer from it.''He said angry.''I'am not here to debate the past.''Ezio turned. ''Together we should discuss the future.''Machiavelli turned back to Ezio. ''No, i'am leaving immediately for Roma.'' With that Machiavelli left. ''Ezio, I trust Machiavelli, I do not know why you spared him but I trust you're judgment, Machiavelli will come around.'' Mario said. Without a word, Ezio left. ''Alright...'' Claudia said. Then Rosa left and went to her room.<p><p> 


	5. Authors note

**Authors note**

**So yes, hello, i haven't uploaded in a while because of a reson, When i read everything back i wasn't happy and came to the conclusion that i'll abandon bith of my story's, and also, The stranger i have lost completly since i got a new laptop cause my old one was broken and lost everything. So this is the bad news, maybe i will re-write these one day but now any time soon**

**Good news, so i have been writing a lot lately with my new pc. I have not yet decided witch one but i will give you a quick review about them all, no summary, that's blowing the surprise**

***Assassin's Creed Unity, name- Betrayed, Decieved, follows the events with most of the time the novel. First person, journal like way**

***Assassin's Creed 2- name- Hope, Faith pt1. This will be a three or four part book/ story follows the Ezio trilogy. FIrst person first book, the rest third**

***Call of Duty advanced warfare. name-?, name i haven't decided yet. It happens in-game and will be third person, and one chapter after the game, one before.**

***The wolf among us. Name- ?, also undecided. It will stay at the events of the game with an OC as private detective then aiding Bigby Wolf. Third**

***Assassin's Creed 2- name- Hard is the way it is for us, follows the Ezio trilogy plays it only before the game, might come a sequel, first person**

***Assassin's Creed 3 name- Order, Purpose, Direction- Follows ac3, more likely ac Rogue, it will be first i think, not sure, i believe it is first.**

***Assassin's creed 3 name- My own path was paved with lies, follows the novel, Forsaken. It will be first, and like ways journal style.**

***Assassin's Creed Rogue- name- I live by my own Creed, it follows the game, and maybe a bit novel, i will have many non excicting parts since the game is only six sequences, it will be third or first, undecided.**

***Watch Dogs, name-?- About this story i have no details, i haven't even started it but i will.**

***Uncharted 1, 2 and 3, name-?- Not sure i will really write this but i have started to think and doing it, it will follow Nate's early life as for the game events.**

***Beyond Two Souls, name- Second soul, this one i have write, two chapters, it will be third but i might change it to first if i find that better fitting.**

***Grand Theft Auto 5- name-?- I have started a first chapter but i have been changing it a lot, it might not come soon, but it will come.**

**Other story/ games that might come, the ones above i make sure they will come, witch one first i won't tell, but i will upload once a week for sure and maybe more, but thats up to me. But other games, CoD MW3, CoD BO 2, Dishonored, Skyrim, far cry 3, The Last of us, Saints Row and The walking dead season 1 and 2, so you see there's many more to come but i'll focus more on the ones that i have an * with since they will come for sure. Thank you for reading this all, i apriciate it, i hope you enjoyed my story's.**


End file.
